Juchan
by WFROSE
Summary: Halloween fic. Young love never dies... heh
1. Chapter 1

"Pick the one you want, she's your fiancée," the father of the three daughters announced, after introducing each of his precious children to the pigtailed girl. 

"Mr. Tendou..." Ranma swallowed, nervously, "This... REALLY isn't a good idea!"

"Oh, he wants Akane!" The eldest one, Kasumi, proclaimed.

"Definitely Akane!" The second eldest one, Nabiki seconded.

"Guys... you're not listening to me here," Ranma attempted to interject

"ARE YOU KIDDING? WHY WOULD I BE-" The youngest one, Akane, retorted rather loudly.

"Well, you hate boys, right?" Nabiki countered, "You're in luck, he's half girl!"

Ranma sighed, before glaring balefully at her pop, "Ah, forget it, you'll find out soon enough. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Hey, don't you have anything to add to this? Or are you just happy about it, you pervert!"

Without turning around, Ranma walked up to the guestroom, waving the response off.

* * *

"Hmph," Akane snorted, changing into her nightclothes, "The nerve of that jerk! Well, I'll show that... that boy! By the time I'm through with him, he won't want to marry ANY girl, much less me or my sisters!"

Satisfied in her plan to make Ranma's life hell until he relented on the engagement, Akane threw herself into bed, and turned off the lamp in the nightstand. With a contented smile, she began to drift off.

Immediately, Akane shot up, looking around her room warily. "Funny," the raven haired girl whispered to herself, "guess I'm just hearing things..." Refluffing her pillow, she attempted to sleep again. Her attempt was once again disturbed by a whisper that was just at the edge of her hearing. With a growl, Akane sat up, "Nabiki, if this is your idea of a joke..."

Unable to cease the twitching of her eye, the youngest Tendou pulled herself out of bed, and headed for her door, aiming to give her dear sister a piece of her mind. just has her hand reached the exit barrier to her room, it swung open, taking the girl by surprise, and almost causing her to trip backwards onto the floor.

"Akane, you know keeping me up at night becomes expensive, right?" Nabiki growled, glaring at her sister.

"What? You're the one playing pranks!" Akane accused, before blinking, "Right?"

The middle Tendou sister favored her youngest sister with a contemptful glare, "Of course, Akane, I would be in here financially threatening you if I was pulling gags. You know full well how serious I take money."

"Must you two make all this racket? We have guests, you know?" Both girls turned to Kasumi, who looked back at the two of them with a distressed expression.

"So, if it wasn't you, and I'm pretty positive it wasn't me, then who...?"

Akane growled, "I knew that jerk was going to be trouble!"

"Oh my, I thought he seemed such a nice boy, too." Kasumi commented, disappointed by the possible conduct of their current visitor.

"Well, if Ranma thinks this is a proper way to address our hospitality, then I think he needs to learn otherwise," Nabiki finalized, before turning towards the door across the hall. With her two sisters in tow, she marched up to the door, and quickly pulled it open, to have it immediately shut on her.

Blinking in slight confusion, before her face schooled into an even further irritance than before, Nabiki moved to force the door open, and found it not budging. "What the? Ranma, if you're holding the door closed, there WILL be hell to pay!"

"Here, let me," Akane demanded, more than willing to pit her strength against the pigtailed jerk's. As soon as she began, she discovered how difficult a task it was. "Leggo of the door before you break it, you jerk!"

With that, the door quickly slid open, revealing an irritated and tired pigtailed girl at the threshold, "What the heck you guys want? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Cute," Nabiki countered, "We were trying to do the same thing, before somebody snuck into our rooms, and decided to enact Yotsuya Kaiden for our bedtime entertainment.

"What?" Ranma enquired, blankly staring at the three girls, "What does that have to do with me?"

"What my sister's trying to say is that we would appreciate it if you stayed OUT of our rooms, pervert!"

"Hey! I ain't no pervert, and I've been in my room trying to sleep. Why the heck would I want to sneak into you guys' room anyways?"

Even Kasumi felt the sting of that comment. Fortunately for Ranma's physical and financial well being, she managed to swallow the unpleasant sensation, and force herself to understand that the pigtailed girl didn't mean it as it sounded, before her sister's concluded otherwise. "Are you sure you've been in the guest room the whole time? We don't mean to accuse you, but, well..."

"Hey! Don't apologize to this jerk! He saw me naked!"

"You walked in on me, you uncute tomboy!"

"Ugh, let's not start this!" Nabiki interjected, severely wanting to get back to bed, "From one of his previous comments, I doubt he even likes girls, Akane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma enquired, vaguely feeling that she was just insulted.

"Let's just go back to bed, I think this was all a misunderstanding," Kasumi mediated, "Good night, Ranma."

"If I catch you in my room, 'Hell' won't even begin to describe what I'll turn your life into," Nabiki interjected, before heading back for her room.

"That goes double for me!" Akane stated, before stalking back to her room. Kasumi gave Ranma one last glance; both in apology and subtle warning, before going to her room.

With a sigh, Ranma closed his door, glad his father hadn't woken up, "Thanks, thanks a lot."

With a roll of her eyes, Ranma sulked back to her bed, knowing that their stay was going to be a problem, "Whatever"

* * *

Ranma looked down at the plate Kasumi prepared for him, and then around to everyone else's, "Um, not that I'm complaining, but what gives?"

"Yes, why is the boy getting larger portions than me-er- the rest of us?" Genma demanded, already planning a strategy to gather the majority of his son's meal so everything was 'fair' between them. Both Nabiki and Akane raised an eyebrow at their eldest sister, more than aware of the fact that she was not prone to giving extra portions to anyone unless she felt guilty about something.

"Well, I... that is," Kasumi started, wringing her hair. The younger Tendou sisters' thoughts were confirmed at her nervous habits. Nabiki rolled her eyes, as Akane silently fumed that their sister was upset about 'questioning' their guest last night. Nabiki was more than suspicious, but decided to leave the matter by until Ranma gave her solid evidence, and Akane was only slightly held at bay because neither of her sisters took action yet.

"Um, what's up?"

With a deep breath, Kasumi forced herself to continue, "I deeply apologize for the three of us disturbing you last night, Ranma. I regret, as a hostess, such conduct on our behalves."

"Oh, come on, Kasumi! You know he was messing around in our rooms last night! Don't apologize to the jerk!"

"What's this? Ranma, were you in my daughters' rooms last night?" Soun mildly demanded, for some reason not carrying a certain 'vengeful father' tone that one would have suspected.

"Ah..." Ranma began, rather nervously, "I-It was nothing... really..."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, taking his sudden nervousness as that solid evidence she needed, and already began formulating plans on how to make him suffer, "Calm down, Akane, we weren't sure at the time that it was him."

"You don't think it was just a coincidence that-"

"The wind was pretty audible last night, Akane," Nabiki interjected, giving her sister a subtle glare and hoping she would take the hint.

"Are you sure, Nabiki? it was supposed to be rather mild last night after the rain died down," Soun enquired, trying maintain hope that Genma's son had taken a healthy interest to his daughters.

"Yes, I'm sure, Daddy."

With a sigh, the Tendou Patriarch went back to his paper, deciding he would question the young man on his daughters later. Before he picked back up on the last word he read, he recalled something important, "Oh, and Ranma, today you will be attending school with Nabiki and Akane"

* * *

Akane looked at her sister, dubiously, "Um, Nabiki, are you sure about this? I could just pound him until he goes away..."

Nabiki chuckled, as she reclined back into her desk chair, "My dear little sister, always wanting the instant gratification." Looking down at her nails, the middle Tendou sister continued, "No, invasion of my privacy, especially by a stranger, deserves a more... creative and lasting punishment."

"So you're going to marry the guy and truly make his life horrible?" Akane asked, blandly, "I think that's probably going a bit too far..."

"No, I'm not going to marry the fool, Akane," Nabiki consoled, mentally thanking her mother for her intellectual contribution to the gene pool, while Akane took after their father. "The way I figure it, if he's traveled, he's probably got at least a little money built up somewhere. I get into his good graces, let him wine me and dine me, before forcibly breaking him both emotionally and monetarily to where I then simply tell Daddy that he's just simply not favorable husband material. Sure, Daddy may cry about it for a month or so, but he'll get over it."

Akane blinked several times throughout the silence that proceeded, before shrugging, "Well, better you than me. Speaking of the jerk, Kasumi's still kissing up to him."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Well, you know how Kasumi gets when her conscience gets a hold of her. Just let her kow-tow until we get rid of him if it helps appease her guilt."

"But you really think the jerk deserves it?"

Nabiki turned back to finishing her homework, "I'll have him more than make up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma smiled gleefully, looking down at the plateful that was significantly larger than his father's, "Hey, thanks!" 

Kasumi smiled sweetly, while her sisters rolled their eyes; if they knew it was going to bother Kasumi this much, they would have waited until morning to confront the pervert. "Kasumi, you now he's forgiven you, right?" Nabiki commented, earning a curious look from Ranma.

"Forgiven her for what?"

"The jerk doesn't even know why, Sis," Akane added.

"Come now, perhaps your sister simply wants to demonstrate her abilities as a caretaker of the household. It is a most important skill of a wife, after all."

"Oh my, but he's still so... so young..."

Everybody's head snapped to the sound glass crashing onto the wooden floor, finding a landscape painting resting below where it had hung. "Most unusual," Soun commented, "Perhaps this is some sort of omen?"

"Oh my, the nail's still secure," Kasumi commented, inspecting the damaged picture and frame, then the nail it had been hanging from on the wall.

"Oh please, Daddy," Nabiki commented, unamused by her father's superstition. She turned back to her meal, before noticing Ranma was staring at the fallen picture nervously, "Have fears of broken glass, Saotome?"

"Ah... n-no, not afraid or anything!" Ranma stuttered, earning a raised eyebrow from Nabiki.

Nabiki snorted, "Good, because I don't want some scaredy cat for a fiancé." At that word, Ranma's eyes went wide, as he started to shake his head slowly. The action didn't go unnoticed by Nabiki, "Something wrong about having a cute, intelligent, and ambitious girl like me as your fiancée, Saotome?"

"Oh my, does that mean you're accepting the engagement?" Kasumi enquired, internally relieved the heat had been taken off of her. Ranma bowed his head, as if understanding he couldn't stop the inevitable.

Nabiki shrugged, "He is kind of cute, may as well try him out for a little bit."

"As long as you aren't trying TOO much of him, Nabiki," Akane warned, most assuredly not liking the idea of the sleaze touching her sister in any manner, much less inappropriate manner.

Nabiki stuck her tongue out at Akane, before picking up a morsel of her meal, "What we decide to do is our business, Akane."

"Na-Nabiki!"

"Oh, how it does my heart joy to know Nabiki won't become and old maid as Kasumi warned!"

"What?" Nabiki demanded in an arched tone, as she sharply turned to look at her eldest sister.

"Ah..." Kasumi began, fidgeting, "Oh my, Ranma, you're plate's empty, please allow me to fix more!" Before Ranma could comment, Kasumi was up with the plate, and in the kitchen.

"But I hadn't even..." Ranma began, before it clicked, "POP!"

Genma casually worked on his own plate, "You snooze, you lose, boy." Genma favored Ranma with a stoic gaze, "You sure you don't want the older one as a wife, she cooks a pretty mean-"

The TV crashed to the floor.

"That was weird," Akane quipped, noticing there was nothing wrong with the TV stand whatsoever.

* * *

Kasumi hummed to herself, as she finished brushing her hair straight. Ranma was too young for her tastes, but he seemed like a nice boy... if she ignored her and her sisters' suspicions of him being a peeping tom. Of course, that would mean he was just healthy and curious, and from the women's books she read, that was the sign of a man who would provide an excellent sex life with his spouse.

Her own room was one of the few places she would let her face grow a lecherous grin, before giggling to herself. Well, Nabiki took up the family honor, so she would be reaping the rewards. Besides, as uptight as the middle Tendou daughter would get, Kasumi figured she needed a good man to provide her with stress relief.

After tying her hair into a bun, Kasumi turned off the lights, and put herself to bed. Tomorrow was another day, and she needed to wake up to have everything prepared for everyone, especially breakfast. She had never suspected the two could have such hearty appetites; must have been all that traveling they did.

With a contentful sigh, Kasumi laid her head down, and closed her eyes to go to sleep, only to open them after a few moments. She rolled over, still pretending to be asleep, attempting to catch the intruder she knew had to be in her room, while mentally re-evaluating her opinion of the pigtailed guest in their household. If she caught him... well, Akane wasn't the only one in the family capable of massive violence.

Turning to lay on her back, Kasumi rolled her eyes forward attempting to see if the little pervert was at the head of her bed. The lovely countryside road painting hanging at the wall at the foot of her bed caught her eye, causing her to sit up and study it. She idly wondered when she had hung it there, particularly since it didn't fit the décor of her room. Her eyebrows climbed to the top of her forehead, when she realized it was the picture that had been hanging in the tea room. Blinking several times, she realized something was moving in it.

Tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, Kasumi watched, as something seemed to be running towards her down the country road. Nervously, she shifted back onto her headboard, as the figure, apparently a young girl, it was too small to determine the age, continued to run towards her, as if frantically chasing her, before suddenly tripping.

Kasumi blinked again, as the girl lay still on the ground, "Oh my, that poor girl." As if answer to her sympathy, the girl suddenly, slowly pulled herself from the ground. Kasumi's eyes widened, when the girl now stumbled forward, as her head bobbed listlessly, as if her neck didn't support it. The eldest Tendou daughter whimpered, when the girl's features were visible, showing her wide, impossibly large eyes with coal black pupils surrounded by eerily vibrant brown irises, her pasty white face that was devoid of life, and her lockes of brunette hair that stuck listlessly to her face, both showing a dirty coat from where she fell face first into the dusty dirt road.

The girl reached the edge of the painting, and fell out of the picture like a rag doll, falling to the foot of the bed and hidden by the footboard.

Gathering her courage, Kasumi slowly scrambled forward on her bed, and slowly, ever so slowly, peered over the edge, trembling slightly as she did, and ready to bolt from her room at the sight of whoever it was. With but the briefest pause, she finally peered over... finding nothing there. She abruptly looked up at the picture, only to find it missing as well.

"A dream," Kasumi realized, as she laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling. After getting over her fright, she rolled onto her side, and stared into impossibly wide, porcelain-like eyes that seemed to be the only things that absorbed perfect light in the room, making them eerily vibrant.

Kasumi screamed.

The girl screamed.

Kasumi screamed louder.

The girl's left eye burst, suddenly gushing out a stream of blood like a water hose.

Kasumi screamed, attempting to swat away the blood spray

The girl continued to scream and hose Kasumi down in crimson fluid

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kasumi screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the girl screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kasumi kept screaming, attempting to wipe the blood from her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the girl screamed, continuing to give Kasumi a bloody facial.

They both screamed, while the ghostly pale girl continued to spray blood.

Kasumi terror took a hold of her, as her primal instincts demanded her to flee. Attempting to escape the direction of the girl, Kasumi turned, and jumped out the window.

At the sound of her sister's blood-curdling, Akane came running, kicking open her sister's door, "KASUMI!" Nabiki had been standing by the door, having already attempted to get it open but finding it locked. They both burst in, looking around frantically, just as Ranma had came up behind them and switched on the light.

"What happened?" he demanded, already poised for a fight. He then looked to the broken window the Tendou girls were staring at, and rushed to it, "Oh, crap! Somebody call a doctor!" With that, he jumped out the window, landing next to where

Galvanized by Ranma's demand, Nabiki quickly ran to her room to get her cell phone, while Akane tentatively approached the window. Before she got onto the bed, she noticed the writing on Kasumi's usually pristine white sheets. She gasped, and stepped back, as she read it. It was the same thing she heard the whispers saying the night before...

"My Ranchan"


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched the ambulance take Kasumi off. When they heard Kasumi was alright, but suffered a mild concussion when she threw herself out the window. Apparently, the Tendou girls were a hearty bunch. Of course, it was suggested that she stay at a hospital to ensure no other complications arrived, then put under psychiatric observation for... well... jumping out a window on the second story in the middle of the night. 

"Saotome!"

Ranma winced, hearing the arctic chill in his self-nominated fiancée's voice; considering the glares the girl had been favoring him with, he was sure this wasn't about to be a pleasant conversation, "Yeah, Nabiki-san?"

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Nabiki accused, stabbing her index finger into his chest.

"Wh-what would make you say that?" Ranma stuttered, attempting to feign innocence.

"Because Kasumi was okay until you showed up!" Akane added, storming up to the two, "Now out with it, what did you do to our sister before I beat it out of you!"

"I didn't do nutt'n, I swear!" Ranma pleaded, trying to quell the girls.

With a sly smile that didn't reach eyes that were colored with malice, Nabiki stepped closer to Ranma, trailing a hand down his chest, "Why, Ranma, you wouldn't be trying to keep secrets from your future wife, would you?"

Right then, a vase holding flowers by the doorway crashed to the ground.

"Uh..."

Laying her head against his chest, Nabiki began to make small circles on his stomach with her fingertip, "Because, you know honesty is important to a marriage."

Ranma gulped, finding himself pressed against the wall, "M-married?"

"Why, yes, married," Nabiki's sly smirk dropped, "And when I find out what you did to my sister, while we're married, well, let's just hope it never comes to that... for you." With that, Nabiki slapped Ranma's forehead, causing the back of his head to dribble off the wall, before she stormed off with Akane following.

"Do you have to act so shameless?" Akane demanded, somewhat queasy from her sister's performance.

"The psycho's going to come after one of us, Akane," Nabiki proclaimed, sounding more than ready for the pigtailed boy's retaliation.

"Let him," Akane stated, with her own resolve, "Once I pound him flat, we'll force Dad to throw them out!"

"I think Kasumi deserves a little more vengeance then that," Nabiki commented, smirking evilly.

* * *

Nabiki smiled lazily, quite satisfied with the results of her campaign against the younger Saotome. When not being attacked by one half of the school, he was shunned and jibed by the other half. Completing the day, Nabiki suggested that Akane cook dinner, who adamantly refused to cook for 'the pigtailed creep', until she stated that it was for them only, since Kasumi was out of commission for the time being. With some quick maneuvering, Nabiki ended up treating her sister and distraught father to dinner after a 'necessary' visit to Kasumi, while the Saotome's were left with the home cooked meal.

Judging from what was left of it and considering the speed the ate, it must have taken them a while to register the toxicity levels of the meal. With a chuckle to herself, she went to her door, and sighed at the sounds of agony coming from the guest room. "Must have been something special," Nabiki considered, as she stripped out of her comfort clothes, and donned on a oversized shirt for bed.

As she sat down on her mattress, and pulled the blanket back to slip under it, the lights flickered, and died. Blinking, Akane sat up, and went out her room to investigate. She looked around, finding the lights in the bedrooms and the hallway also out, "Great, probably a blown circuit or something." She turned to head back into her room, before pausing, and turning to look at the stairway.

Standing at the top of the stairs, stood a little girl around six or seven years of age, dressed in a dark colored outfit from what Nabiki could see. The girl's eyes were hidden in shadow, only showing her youthful lips fixed in neither a smile or a frown. "Who are you?" The little girl didn't answer, and instead turned to the stairs, and started down them, before suddenly tumbling forward.

Nabiki's eyes went wide, as she raced to the head of the stairs, looking down at the body of the girl laying at the base, staring up with large, porcelain eyes and her head at an angle the human neck wasn't meant to hang at. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," the middle Tendou sister repeated, as she rushed down the stairs, hoping against all evidence that the girl wasn't dead.

The middle Tendou daughter reached the bottom of the stairs, cautiously nudging the body, before prodding its neck, "No, oh no, you can't be dead, please, please!" Her mind finally sought reason, that she needed to call for help, that she needed someone to-

"MY RANCHAN!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Nabiki screamed, shooting back from the body that suddenly sat up and would have been face to face with her, if head hadn't flopped to the back of the girl.

She scrambled backwards on her backside, before blinking, and realizing a body wasn't there. Shifting her eyes back and forth, she began to sit up; she was so sure that it had been real. "Must be the stress getting to me," Nabiki thought, as she sighed, and began to sit up, just as she felt something gracing the sides of her neck.

"MY RANCHAN!"

Nabiki heard shouted impersonally close to her ear, as she felt a pair of small hands grip tightly to her neck from behind.

Nabiki screamed, attempting to pry off the surprisingly strong hands, while sitting up and swinging around in attempts to dislodge the girl. The girl's body slammed into the walls with enough force to baulk any six or seven year old, yet the pasty faced girl held fast and relentlessly. The middle Tendou sister desperately slammed her back into the walls, attempting to crush the girl, and threw herself backwards onto the ground. When that failed to work, she took a running start from one end of the hall, and ran to the otherwith the ghostly girl flapping behind her like a cape, before leaping, spinning, and slamming back first into the far wall.

"MY RANCHAN!"

Nabiki ran up the stairs, turned around, and threw herself down them, tumbling painfully to the bottom, before she ran into the host room with the TV, and flipped over the couch, landing on her back on the floor in front of it. She then got up, and threw herself backwards through the back door, shattering it. With her momentum, she tumbled off the porch, before frantically looking around, and jumping backwards into the fish pond.

"GURLGLE FRLURT!"

coming up for air, Nabiki looked around, before spying the tree in the back yard.

* * *

Akane, Ranma, Genma, and Soun watched, as Nabiki climbed the tree, and threw herself off of it onto her back, before climbing it again, and repeating the process. "You sooooo have something to do with this, too," Akane stated with a hooded gaze, as he looked at Ranma while pointing to Nabiki. With a slump, the pigtailed boy looked to his father, who shook his head. With a growl, Ranma socked his father with a nearby stone lantern, hoping that kept him out of commission long enough for him to explain

They all watched, as Nabiki ran towards the stone walls surrounding the Tendou grounds, somersaulted forward, and slammed into it with her back. she slid down the wall head first, before springing to her feet, running into the dojo, and coming out with a kai bo, slamming it into her back as hard as she could.

"You guys think we should stop her before she hurts herself?" Ranma enquired, just as Nabiki started picking up stones from around the fish pond, tossing them into the air, and bending over so they landed on her back.

Akane wanted to ignore the situation, actually, but it was her sister, "I guess, we better do something before it's-" Everyone flinched, as a rather large stone missed Nabiki's back, and landed on the back of her head, "-hurts herself."

To everyone's surprise, Nabiki stood up again, and ran into the dojo. "Now what?" Ranma asked, before his eyes widened at the sound of well oiled steel sliding out of a scabbard, "WHOA!" He broke for the dojo before anyone else moved, and was already wrestling the sword from Nabiki's hands before she could use it to slash at her back, "ALRIGHT, UCCHAN, ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!!!"

"My Ranchan."

Ranma groaned, as Nabiki blinked, looked around, and realized she was being held firmly by a rather strong pair of arms, "Uh, what am I missing here?"

Ranma sheepishly let go, before standing back from the girl, "That was Ukyo... sorry about all this"

* * *

"COME BACK HERE, YOU JACKASSES, COME BACK!" a little girl, barely in her seventh year, screamed out, as she frantically chased after the little pigtailed boy.

"Bye Ucchan, bye bye!" Ranma waved, munching on an okonomiyaki. His father ran as fast as he could with the vender cart Ranma was sitting upon, surprised to find the girl behind them so fast.

Ukyo chocked her gasps down, determined to catch up with her new fiancé. Firming herself, locking into a mindset of 'all or nothing', Ukyo pushed herself to move faster...

…and tripped.

At the sound of the loud crack, Genma stopped, and turned to look behind them. Ranma double-blinked, wondering if Ukyo was okay.

* * *

The three Tendous stared at the Saotome's in disbelief.

"You mean to tell us, you ran off with the girls dowry after making a marriage pact with her father, to which this Ukyo tried to catch you, tripped, fell, and broke her neck, now she haunts you in some twisted belief that she's still to be married to you?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously, while fidgeting under Nabiki's blanched stare, "Ah, that's about the gist of it."

"This is probably the most screwed up thing I've ever heard!" Akane stated, "How could you just leave that poor girl behind like that!"

"Well, I was six at the time, and Pops told me that it wasn't a good idea to carry a corpse around," Ranma chuckled, "Well, I know better, now."

"Well, this shouldn't pose too much a problem, should it?" Soun insisted.

"WHAT? You're STILL not thinking of marrying one of us to him, are you?" Akane screeched. A teacup flew off the table, and crashed into the wall.

"Uh, careful with the 'm' word," Ranma warned.

Nabiki stared forward, stunned in realization, "No..."

Akane tilted her head, before a smirk appeared on her face, "Well, at least your marriage should be exciting!"

"Hey! The deal was for ANY of us to marry him!"

One of the light bulbs from the ceiling light unscrewed itself, and crashed onto the table.

"But you accepted, remember?" Akane pointed out, "Face it, Sis, you out witted yourself on this!"

"B-b-but..."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear," the Tendou Patriarch attempted to console his middle daughter, "once Ukyo's spirit is at rest, I'm pretty sure your marriage will be fine."

The table flipped over, flattening Soun.

"That he had coming," Nabiki stated, before getting up, "I think I feel a little ill. I'm going to my room."

"Wait," Ranma pleaded, before standing up, and following the girl.

Nabiki turned from where she was ascending the stairs, and favored Ranma with her most arctic glare, "This is all YOUR fault, Saotome."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But NOTHING!" Nabiki met Ranma at the foot of the stairs, getting insultingly close within his personal space, "If I have to suffer the temper tantrum of a dead brat, so help me, Saotome, your life will NEVER know joy!" With that, she stomped up the stairway, in no way wanting to further being in the vicinity of the pigtailed boy.

Ranma sighed, rolling his eyes to the sky, "Thanks, Ucchan, thanks a lot."

"I love Ranchan' was slowly spelled out in black scrawl on the wall behind Ranma.

* * *

THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

What? What I do now?

YOU DID ME TWICE!!!

Funny, I seem to lack the sexual satisfaction that comes with screwing a seventeen year old girl more than once.

You perverted jerk

Oh, grow a hormone or two, the lack of estrogen in your system can't be healthy. And I did Ukyo this year, not you.

And why does Akane get away, scott free?

Well, I could shoot her in the head again if that would make you happy...

Gotta admit, I'm not completely happy with the outcome, but at least I'm still with Ranma-honey.

You and Nabiki with Ranma, I don't think that's proper

Will you change out of that, Sis? That bloody nightgown is more than a little unsettling.

Happy Halloween.


End file.
